Histoire d'eau
by le.temps.des.cerises
Summary: De ce qui s'est passé dans le "love hotel" et de ce qui en découla...


Auteur : sofi  
Rating : rien de particulier  
Disclaimer : Les personnages sont propriété d'Atlus. Même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir un Junpei à la maison.

_**Histoire d'eau**_

Junpei était sous la douche. C'est à peine si il sentait les gouttes d'eau sur son corps tellement son esprit était engourdi.  
_-Laisse toi aller... Profite de la nuit..._  
Il avait oublié pourquoi il était dans cet hôtel de passe sordide. Il avait oublié les corps que l'on y retrouvaient au matin.  
_-Laisse toi aller... Savoure ce qui t'ai donné..._  
L'adolescent tâtonna vaguement pour arrêter l'eau.  
-... PUTAIN MAIS C'EST FROID !  
Dans sa torpeur, Junpei n'avait coupé que l'eau chaude. Grelottant, il s'essuya vite et regarda hagard autour de lui. Il était censé être en mission avec les autres ! Que fichait-il dans une salle de bain ?  
En mission... en mission... quelle mission déjà ?  
Le Shadow ! Ils devaient buter le Shadow. C'était lui qui avait du lui embrouiller l'esprit.  
L'adolescent enroula vite fait la serviette autour des hanches. Les cheveux humides qui gouttaient dans la nuque l'agaçait, mais ce n'était pas le plus important.  
-Faite que je sois seul... Pitié faite que je... Sempai ?  
Akihiko, la chemise blanche de son uniforme déboutonnée, venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain.  
-Sempai ! Vous allez bien ? Je suis inquiet pour Minato et pour... euh... là actuellement pour moi. AOUCH !  
Le lycéen au cheveux blanc venait de le plaquer contre le mur carrelé. Et froid.  
-Sempai ? Vous je sais pas... mais j'aimerai que MA première fois soit un tant soit peu plus...  
-Tais toi, Iori.  
-Mais je...  
Le reste des protestations fut étouffé par les lèvres d'Akihiko contre les siennes. Junpei n'était nullement une princesse et il n'allait pas attendre qu'un plombier moustachu vienne le sauver. Même s'il n'aurai rien eu contre un jeune et ardent chevalier... Il se ressaisit : vif comme une anguille, il leva son genou. Il avait visé l'estomac, il toucha quelques centimètre plus bas. Akihiko, plié en deux, semblait retrouver ses esprits :  
-Junpei ? Qu'est-ce que...  
Il n'alla pas plu loin, une voix familière retenti :  
-_Ici Fuuka ! Tout le monde va bien ? Je viens enfin de rétablir la communication. Pouvez vous essayer de vous regrouper ?_  
Akihiko sortit de la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Le plus jeune se rhabilla en vitesse. Quand il sortit, le boxeur, chemise reboutonnée et blaser à la main, grogna en franchissant la porte, sans même regarder son camarade :  
-Pas un mot.  
-Mais je...  
-A personne. Compris ?  
-Compris.

oOoOo

Cinq mois, bientôt six, étaient passés. Le 31 décembre approchait à grand pas.  
Jusqu'à présent Junpei avait pu chasser cet incident de ses pensées, enfin sauf lorsqu'il était sous la douche. Il avait même pu avoir des discussions avec son ainé sans rougir. Sans penser à la langue qui avait caressé la sienne. Sans penser à l'érection qu'il avait senti contre sa jambe.  
Mais la mort de Chidori, quatre semaines auparavant, avait changé la donne.  
Bien sur qu'il avait aimé la jeune fille !  
Il l'admirait, pouvait la regarder peindre durant des heures et la trouvait aussi belle qu'une déesse.  
L'adolescent accordait une telle importance à leur relation ! Presque comme quelque chose de sacré. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle était restée platonique. Oh, ils s'étaient tenus par la main, Jumpei l'avait serré dans ses bras, et même un soir il avait osé poser les lèvres sur son front.  
Jamais ils n'avaient voulu aller plus loin pour ne pas souiller leur lien si précieux avec quelque chose d'aussi trivial.  
Et si c'était à refaire, il le referait.  
Mais maintenant, il avait besoin de quelqu'un contre lui. Pour chasser ce sentiment étouffant de solitude. Pour se sentir vivant.  
Étonnement, ce n'était pas vers une fille -ou même un robot anthropoïde féminin- que ses pensées étaient allées, mais vers ce fichu boxeur aux cheveux blanc.  
Alors maintenant il avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux et à dépasser le « Bonjour, Sempai ».

Junpei avait tenu, il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Ryoji. Et par les Kami, il était pourtant proche du lycéen... shadow ou pas!  
Ils avaient fait les quatre cent coups ensemble, les bains publics restant leur _master piece__,_ et souvent, il avait voulu se confier pour se décharger du poids trop lourd qui lui serrait le cœur. Mais la voix froide et tranchante d'Akihiko qui résonnait encore le dissuadait à chaque fois.  
Hélas ce soir ni les jeux vidéos ni la musique n'arrivaient à remplir le vide qui l'oppressait.

Il ne devait en parler à personne hein ?

XXX

Dans sa chambre où pas un objet n'était pas à sa place, Akihiko finissait son devoir d'histoire. Il allait bientôt être une heure de matin et il étouffait un bâillement en finissant sa relecture lorsqu'il entendit frapper.  
-Oui ?  
-C'est Junpei, sempai.  
En poussant un soupir à fendre les pierres, le boxeur se leva et alla ouvrir.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
Sans répondre, le plus jeune le poussa pour entrer et referma la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pieds.  
-Hey ! Je ne te permet pas !  
-On es presque quitte comme ça.  
-De quoi tu …  
Mais Junpei avait agrippé son aîné par le col de la chemise et l'embrassait. Akihiko ne fit rien pour rompre le baiser. Au bout de quelques minutes, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, son cadet posa le front contre le sien et le regarda :  
-MAINTENANT on est quitte.  
-Si tu me dis que c'est un pari stupide avec Ryoji, les types de la morgue devront faire des tests ADN pour identifier ton cadavre.  
-On ne faisais pas de pari aussi stupide...  
-Hn. Permets moi de douter, d'accord ?  
Jumpei qui avait encore les mains accrochées à la chemise du boxeur, enfuit son visage dans le cou de ce dernier et resta silencieux un long moment. Finalement il murmura :  
-Merde. J'ai déjà perdu Chidori... et je vais le perdre lui aussi. Enfin si on arrive à le tuer. J'vais devenir dingue.  
-On pourrai peut être s'asseoir ?  
-Oh ? Ok, man.  
Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le lit côte à côte, se servant du mur comme dossier. Akihiko soupira :  
-Je m'étais dis que j'arriverais à protéger Shinji. Même de lui même... Foutaise ! Encore une fois j'ai été impuissant. Et non Iori, je ne parle pas de sexe.  
-Hé ! Mes blagues sont pas aussi vaseuses...  
-Désolé. C'est moi qui essaye d'être drôle pour pas pleurer.  
Ils restèrent perdu dans leur pensées quelques instant avant que Junpei résume : « On a vraiment des vie pourries. » Alors le plus vieux se laissa tomber contre lui :  
-Ouais. Mais au moins, je t'ai rencontré.

FIN


End file.
